Yo te Quiero más!
by Bleach010915
Summary: One shot sobre la pareja dianakko.


Buenas noches.

Aquí dejo un pequeño one-shot Dianakko. Es posible que el contenido de este capítulo no le agrade a la mayoría ya que tendrá partes un poco subidas de tono (muy, muy ligeras)

Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo así que me disculpo por los posibles errores que pueda tener.

 **Little witch Academia le pertenece a trigger.**

Era de tarde en la academia de luna nova, Akko y diana se encontraban en la sala de la estadía de equipo azul, ellas aprovechaban un momento a solas ya que las compañeras de diana habían salido y regresarían hasta las siete.

"No sé porque no has podido contarles a Hanna y barbará acerca de nosotros". -Se quejaba Akko mientras estaba recostada en el regazo de diana. La rubia no les había contado a sus compañeras de equipo sobre su relación con Akko, ellas tenían al menos 4 meses saliendo y no había podido decirles correctamente, pero sentía que ellas ya lo sabían pero simplemente no lo mencionaban.

"Es que simplemente no he tenido la oportunidad, siempre que quiero hablar de ti, ellas cambian el tema".-suspiraba diana mientras removía algunos cabellos de las frente de su novia.

"Creo que me odian".- decía la peli castaña cerrando sus ojos resignada.

"Claro que no te odian".-diana le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.-"…es solo que siempre fuimos solo nosotras tres como amigas… puede que solo estén un poco...¿celosas?"

"Claro…eso sí lo entiendo…tu eres maravillosa".- Akko le dio un beso en la barbilla.-"En muchos aspectos".- Después le guiño un ojo.

Diana desvió la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.- "...Es porque te amo…"

Akko sintió como su corazón latía más rápido por la repentina sinceridad de su novia, tomó el rostro de diana entre sus manos y la besó lento pero profundamente.

En el tiempo que tenían saliendo, Akko había notado que diana era mas enfusiva de lo que pensaba en cuanto a demostraciones de afecto de trataba, pero había momentos en los que la chica rubia mostraba un lado de ella mucho más tierno, pero solo cuando estaban a solas, la peli castaña se sentía afortunada de ser la única a la que diana le había mostrado este lado suyo que a ella le parecía encantador, pero quería explorarlo todavía mucho mas…

"Diana…".-Akko se removió de su posición y abrazó a su novia mientras que al mismo tiempo empezaba a besar su cuello. La bruja más alta se estremeció y sin querer dejaba escapar gemidos de placer ante las acciones de su amiga. Diana movía sus manos alrededor de la espalda de Akko y presionaba sus cuerpos cada vez más.

Akko estaba extasiada al oír los pequeños sonidos que escapaban de sus labios , empezó a succionar un poco su piel dejando pequeñas marcas que iban desde su cuello y hasta las partes expuestas de sus hombros donde daba leves mordidas.

La peli castaña se separó un poco de su novia y la tomó de los hombros para empezar a recostarla sobre el sillón, después desabrochó algunos botones de su blusa y ahora besaba la piel que estaba debajo de ella, una de sus manos se deslizo lentamente hacia los muslos de la rubia y empezó a acariciarlos.

"A-Akko!".-En ese momento Akko detuvo sus movimientos, pero diana la veía extrañada del porque se había detenido.

"L-Lo siento, creo que fui demasiado lejos… pienso que debería detenerme. Decía la bruja castaña mientras desviaba su mirada muy sonrojada.

"¿Eh?...".-igualmente diana la miraba sonrojada.

"Si seguimos con esto y a ti no te gusta…No creo que pueda detenerme".-Akko no se atrevía a mirar a diana. "…No quiero lastimarte"

Diana casi podía jurar que salía vapor de sus cabezas, cuando escuchó las palabras de Akko, ella pudo sentir una gran oleada de excitación y curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería tocar y ser tocada por la persona que ama?...Siendo sincera ella ya había pensado en la posibilidad de hacer este tipo de cosas con Akko, pero nunca tuvo el valor de preguntarle que pensaba acerca de eso.

"Akko, yo sé… que tu no serias capaz de lastimarme de ningún modo". Diana le sonrió a la chica frente a ella y la besó rápidamente.

Akko rápidamente replico ante su respuesta.-" P-Pero como lo sabes, yo…".-diana no la dejó terminar.

"Ya te lo dije… Es porque te amo".- la rubia volvió a besarla.-"Además tu siempre quieres verme sonreír y hacerme sentir bien". Diana besó su mejilla y le dio una mirada provocativa.

La cara de Akko se puso tan roja que ahora competía con el color de sus ojos. Con una mirada de resignación se dejo caer hacia atrás colocando su espalda en el sillón. Diana gateo hacia su amiga y se coloco arriba de ella.

"Entonces ¿Qué dices?".-dijo esto y después besó su nariz.

Akko se abrazo a ella con fuerza y reacomodo sus posiciones para luego cargar a diana entre sus brazos.-"Esta bien, pero… Vamos a tu cama será mas cómodo ahí".

La bruja de ojos azules se sonrojó, nunca había sido llevada al estilo de "Acarreo de novia" y esto le daba mucha vergüenza. Akko la recostó suavemente sobre la cama y empezaron a besarse, diana rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y profundizó su beso.

Akko abrió un poco su boca y empezó a utilizar su lengua para que el momento fuera más placentero, diana la acepto con gusto. La bruja más pequeña se alejó un poco y empezó a desabrochar completamente la blusa de su novia, quedando solo así el sujetador negro de la rubia. A Akko le encantaba la nueva vista que tenia frente a ella.

Akko deslizo sus manos debajo de la tela masajeando sus senos lentamente mientras que se acercó a la cara de diana y succionaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Pasó sus manos por la espalda de la chica y se deshizo de esa pieza de ropa.

"¿Alguna vez te dije que eres muy hermosa?".- Akko la miró con deseo, pero diana empezó a cubrir su rostro por la vergüenza.-" P-Por favor no digas cosas así… Es vergonzoso".

¿Eh?, pero es la verdad, No seas tan tímida".

Eso no es…Ah!".-Akko no la dejó terminar porque se dirigió hacia su seno derecho y empezó a succionarlo, rodeando su pezón con su lengua. Una de sus manos paso por el estomago de la rubia y lo acariciaba lentamente, después empezó a bajar para quitar la falda.

Diana al sentir el placer que le daba la Akko no podía evitar gemir fuertemente y aferraba sus manos en la espalda y cabeza de de su novia.

Cuando Akko sintió que la rubia estaba lo suficientemente estimulada empezó a tocarla sobre su ropa interior y le dio una mirada para pedir su aprobación. Ella no quería hacer nada sin su consentimiento.

"E-Está bien".-Ya con su permiso, retiro la pieza de ropa y con cuidado introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de su centro, lentamente, pero enseguida volteo a ver la cara de su amiga para saber cuál había sido su reacción y pudo ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

D-Diana, ¿estás bien?, la rubia trato de recomponerse lo suficiente para dar una respuesta a su novia.

"Si, no te preocupes…Solo tengo que acostumbrarme". Akko se relajo un poco pero decidió hacer las cosas un poco diferentes y bajo su cabeza hacia la entrepierna.

"Akko, Espera no…"ahora la peli castaña usaba su lengua para lamer la entrada de su novia, diana había intentado alejar la cabeza de su pareja por la vergüenza que sentía pero cuando el placer empezó a recorrer su cuerpo se olvido de todo.

"Akko, T-Te amo!".-diana ya no podía pensar en nada y Akko se sentía cada vez mas excitada al escuchar los gemidos de su novia.

Ahora que la rubia estaba tan mojada por el placer que le daba, Akko decidió ahora introducir dos dedos y diana gimió al sentirlos entrar y salir.

Akko subió su cabeza y empezaron a besarse cada vez más apasionadamente, diana probaba su sabor en los labios de su novia.

"A-Akko!, Yo…Ah!".-diana estaba cerca de terminar, Akko acelero sus movimientos y se acerco a su cara y susurro a su oído.

"Diana, Te amo demasiado.".- Diana llegó a su clímax y todo su cuerpo se tensó mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a su novia.

Akko se separo un poco para dejar que diana recuperara el aliento, aprovechó para darle besos en su frente y nariz.

Akko, respiro profundamente, No pudo ignorar la curiosidad que sentía y se atrevió a preguntar.

" Y…¿ Como estuvo?...¿Te gustó?"-Cuando diana se recompuso miro tiernamente a su novia por estar tan preocupada por ella. -"Me gustó mucho y además… Yo también te amo demasiado, Akko"

"Y yo a ti más!".- Akko se dejo caer sobre diana y la abrazo fuertemente. Se quedaron abrazadas por un rato disfrutando de su cercanía, hasta que diana fue la primera en hablar. "Akko, creo que es hora de que nos arreglemos, hanna y barbara no tardan en llegar. Voy a tomar una ducha rápida"

¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Diana se sonrojo pero solo asintió con la cabeza y entro rápidamente al cuarto de baño.

Akko sonrió y fue por unas cosas que había dejado en la sala de estar y al llegar quedo en shock, en ese lugar se encontraban desmayadas Hanna y barbara , Akko recordó una escena parecida cuando diana le declaró su amor por culpa de la picadura de una abeja.

Akko pensó para sí misma. "Ellas debían de regresar a las siete de la tarde y ya eran casi las nueve…Creo que diana ya no necesitara hablar con ellas sobre lo nuestro."

Recogió sus cosas y con un movimiento de su varita coloco la alfombra arriba de las chicas que estaban tiradas en el suelo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Ya después le contaría a su novia lo que acababa de pasar…

 **Fin.**

Esto se me ocurrió por un comentario en el fic de una "poción muy problemática" que decía que escribiera algo con contenido mas adulto y otro en el mismo fic pero de hace como una semana que decía que Akko era la activa y diana la pasiva y me puse a pensar *-* y salió la idea…

Aunque no estoy segura de que haya quedado muy bien.

Favor de comentar si fue de su Agrado.

PD. En estos días actualizare el fic "di que me amas".

 **Saludos.**


End file.
